Green Uniform
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Rei tries to help by hanging Kai's clothes up and only get Sarcasm in response. It's not HIS fault he found the Uniform... KAIREI


**To Mourir! I heard that you liked non AU, school fics, and I know you like KaiRei, so here is my take on it, I hope you like it!

* * *

**

"Kai! Are you out of the shower yet?" Rei asked, poking his head into Kai's bedroom.

"Does it look or sound, like it?" came the reply from the washroom. It was then Rei heard the whistling sound of hot water from the shower.

"You could have simply said no…" Rei muttered. "I'm putting your clothes in the closet for you Mr. I-Don't-Give-Straight-Answers." Rei called

"Whatever, Mr. I-Ask-Stupid-Questions" Rei glared at the door even though he knew his glares didn't work on Kai when he could see then, little own through a door.

Giving up his glaring, Rei headed across the plush carpet floor and opened the moody Russians, closet. He then moved back over to the bed and began putting Kai's clothes on hangers from the closet. He then proceeded to walk back over and hang up the clothes.

A few pairs of pants later, Rei noticed a white, button up shirt and green pile of fabric in the corner. Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, he bent down and picked them up, along with a red tie.

"Is this…?" Rei laid them out on the bed and his suspicions were correct. Kai had a private school, boys uniform, lying in a heap on his closet floor.

"I thought you said you were hanging clothes up. Not digging around the bottom of my closet, Rei." His head snapped over to the shower. Kai, wearing nothing but a towel, with water dripping from his wild fringe of hair, was leaning on the frame of the door, looking half amused, half angry.

"I was hanging clothes up and I wasn't looking around your closet. It was in plain sight in the corner. Where did you go to school at?"- Kai glared and walked over his closet. "Are you gonna answer, Mr. I'm-too-moody-to-talk?" Kai glared at him before heading back to his washroom and shutting the door.

"Pain in the ass…" Rei muttered and sat on the bed. If Kai was going to be stubborn, Rei would play his game. He decided then and there he wasn't leaving until he got some answers. It was just an innocent question, right?

Sitting on the bed, Rei waited patiently until the pale Russian boy came from the washroom. When Kai finally did come back out, dressed in his normal attire minus the scarf, he seemed surprised that the oriental boy was still in his room.

"What are you still doing here, Kon?" he asked in his normal tone.

"You didn't answer my question, Hiwatari," he imitated. "Where did you go to school?"

"In a building, idiot." Kai smirked.

"What is the name of the school you went to?"

"I've been in many schools, Kon. Be more specific." Kai said, enjoying grating on the boy's nerves.

"What is the name of the school you attended, that has the uniform I found in the bottom of your closet, that is in this room?" He asked after a minute, Kai couldn't possibly find a loop whole in that!

Before he realized what was happening. He found himself pinned to the bed by a damp (Dressed) Russian with a menacing grin and mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are you—"

"Sorry," he started "Tripped." He teased.

"Well _un-_trip and get off me."

"Why are you still in my room?" Kai asked, ignoring the last words of his companion.

"Originally because I was hanging up your clothes for you, then because you wouldn't answer me, now because you won't get off me. Any way, the answer is you."

"Ever heard of _curiosity killing the cat_?" Kai asked with slight humor in his voice.

"Ever heard of the cat coming back and biting you in the ass?" Rei said, the same tone as Kai and looking him straight in the eyes. Kai smirked and pulled himself from over top the Chinese boy.

"Guess you do still have bite left in you."

"You're avoiding the conversation, Kai."

"Fine, I went to an all boys school in Tokyo, Japan. I never really paid any attention the name, or the teachers for that matter, so I'm not sure." Kai said, sitting on the bed beside the other boy.

"Why?"

"Why did I not pay attention?" he asked. Rei nodded and Kai continued. "Because, as you must have figured out by now, I don't give a care about other people or what's going on around me unless it's a threat in most cases. And as much as it left like I was dying from boredom, nothing was really going to hurt me." He answered.

"Why are you answering me now?"

"Because of several things. One of which was you looking me in the eye when I had you pinned down like that. You know as well as anyone that I could have broken every bone in your body when you were left vulnerable like that."

"But you wouldn't." Rei answered. Kai would never hurt him.

"I really do value you guys, and for the most part, I keep my temper around you, but trust me Rei. If you really pushed me over the edge, I probably would have hurt you." Rei blinked. "I hope you never have to be near me when I'm in cornered."

"You said _you_. You meant _you guys_ right?"

"I said you, Rei. I meant it."

"What about Takao and Maxie? You wouldn't hurt them would you?" he asked. The only answer Kai gave him, was a shrug of his shoulders. "But, Max is a part of this team too. I know you may not like Takao that much, but—"

"I'm not in love with Max and Takao, Rei." Kai said, turning away from Rei. He made a small 'o' sound. "If you're disgusted, you can just leave like nothing happened. It doesn't matter." Kai muttered. He wasn't expecting it when a soft, warm hand was placed on his tense shoulder.

"I'm not disgusted, Kai. Although, I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be gay too."

"Well I—" His eyes widened. Was it just a slip? Or did he really mean _too_? "Too? Gay too?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Too." Rei replied with a small smile. He felt Kai relax under his hand.

"Kai," Rei trailed off, a grin showing on his face. "Do you think you still fit in your uniform…?" Kai looked up, half glaring.

"Yeah… Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Could you put it on for me?" Rei meeped, but stood his ground when Kai full out glared.

"Damn little… he has to stop looking me in the eyes…" Kai muttered as he got up and took the old uniform to his washroom.

Inside, the Russian cursed as he put on the uniform and growled when the pants were too short.

'_Screw them, then_' he thought, and took them back off. _'I'm not in the mood for this._' After buttoning up his shirt, Kai noticed a lone earring on his counter and sighed. '_Might as well go the whole 9 yards with this Looking Like a Moron, thing._' He said, putting it in his right ear. Sighing, he ran his hands through his damp mop of hair and straightened his jacket and pants (Which he did put a pair back on, perverts -.-).

"Here goes nothing…" he muttered and walked to the door.

"You… you look Cute, Kai." Rei said with a smile. Kai grimaced at the word, but at least it was coming from Rei and not one of the morons.

"Thanks I guess."

"I didn't know you had your ear pierced." Rei said, suddenly in front of the Russian and playing with the small, blue stud.

"Yuriy dared me a while ago, but I next to never where it."

"I like it, you should wear it more often…" The older of the two boys blushed a light pink and muttered a _whateve_r. "Kai, do you wanna go out with me tonight? I have to work at the bar until 8, but after that…" Kai shrugged, but nodded, and almost smiled himself when his crush smiled warmly at him. "Great! I'll see ya then!" Rei called while he ran out of the room.

"Yeah, see ya then Mr. I'm-too-happy-for-my-own-good." A large thump sounded out side and Kai ran to say what happened. "Rei! Are you ok?" He asked, when he seen the boy on the floor rubbing his arm.

"Takao no Baka! Didn't we tell you not to leave your bey-parts on the floor!" Rei called out.

'_Defiantly too happy for his own good…_' he thought good natured.


End file.
